The Huntress
by Goldenbrook15
Summary: For years they feared the great black bear, Mor'du. But now Mor'du is dead, killed by the black arrows belonging to The Huntress, the wild woman of the woods. No one knows who she is, or what she is, but they do know that with war looming over their heads, she is the only one that can help them now.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Brave. **

**This was inspired by the first Brave trailer that I ever saw, and it was very different from the movie. I'm adding my own spin to the story. **

**Now that that is over with, on with the story!**

**_Summary:_**

**_For years they feared the great black bear, Mor'du. But now Mor'du is dead, killed by the arrows belonging to The Huntress, the wild woman of the woods. No one knows who she is, or what she is, but they do know that with war looming over their heads, she is the only one that can help them now. _**

**Brave**

Chapter 1

_The Huntress_

_"__The ancients spoke of it . . ."_

She was mysterious, intriguing, and above all, dangerous. Her cloak was always fixed upon her shoulders and the hood always up, obscuring her face from sight and pulled low over her eyes. She rode a horse the color of blackest night, the hooves and a small diamond of fur on its forehead the only white part on it. A bow was strapped over her shoulders along with a quiver of black feathered arrows.

_"__It is the heart of this fierce land . . ."_

After many years of terror caused by the black bear, Mor'du, he was gone, killed by the arrows shot from _her_ bow. They found his body in a circle of stones, a clearing where nothing but grass grew. The Will O' the Wisps lead them there, but when they tried to find it again, the circle of stones and the clearing had vanished, as if it had never been there in the first place. The only evidence they had, was the body of Mor'du and the black arrow.

_"__It is carried in the wind . . ."_

The sound of hoofs beating against the ground was loud in the mist coated land. They were a group of hunters out hunting, a man with a missing leg and a red beard leading them. But they were not hunting the creatures of the forest. No, they were after a much bigger prize. They were after The Huntress, the wild woman of the woods.

There she sat, her own steed swifter then theirs and more used to the rough terrain that they few through. Logs too high for a normal horse to jump the black steed leaped easily. The fog that blocked the hunter's view was no problem for her, as she knew this land by heart, and by her heart she was connected to it. It listened to her, and only her.

The leader of the hunters pulled out his own bow and an arrow, his eyes narrow as he aimed for her shoulder. He was determined not to loose his prey again. To many times they had come, and too many times she had escaped. He pulled back, ready to release, but at the last moment, she turned and vanished beyond the trees, lost again to their sights. Like a ghost, one moment they could see her, and she would lead them on a merry chase through the woods, and the next she would be gone, vanished into the darkness the trees provided.

Light, carefree laughter followed in her disappearance.

_"__Born of our legends . . ."_

Eleven years ago when the princess was five she was kidnapped from the very castle that she lived in. The kingdom was distraught with worry and her parents even more so. But she was never found. Now, war loomed on the horizon, a war with the other clans that had united under DunBroch to protect there home from the Vikings.

They were too busy defending their own lands they did not realize the danger of turning their backs to the previous threat, which they had thought defeated.

_"__And when we are put to the test, it is the one thing we must always be . . ."_

The arrow was black, its tip made of obsidian and razor sharp. She pulled back, sighting her target with her sapphire blue eyes. Determination ran rampant through her; she was tired of being chased. She wanted to be left in peace. If she had known that taking down Mor'du would have brought this on she might have just left him alone.

She really didn't like Scotts. They were loud, irritating, and without a good sense of humor. That and they were always at each others necks for the smallest things. They could be the worst of enemies one moment and then the strongest of allies against an attacking force the next. To put it plainly, she had wanted nothing to do with them.

She despised the Scotts.

But she hated Vikings more.

_"__Brave."_

The arrow sailed true.

* * *

**It's a bit confusing now, but it will get better. I have never seen another one like this, but if there is one I would love to read it. **

**If you see any mistakes please tell me. I think that I got most of them but I'm not perfect. **

**If you want to watch the trailer that inspired this I'll put a link to it on my profile, but only if I get a few reviews saying that they will look at it. Why would I put it up if no one was going to watch it? **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
